


Lessons

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday drabble for F_b</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The garden buzzes with sounds but Faramir hears none of it. As he holds the practice swords in hand, all he hears is Boromir's voice – quiet and encouraging as always.

"There... you curl your fingers so... keep your wrist like this... and loosen your shoulders... and..."

A burst of laughter cuts through his thoughts. Merry and Pippin stand ready to play, wooden practice swords in hand, faces flush with laughter, their friends watching on smiling.

And as Faramir watches them curl their fingers around the hilts and adjust their stances, he knows they have had the same teacher as he.

***


End file.
